


Hiws Duwk

by Arrysa_Clair



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Beware of the Uwus, But he finally got Reborn, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I woke up and realize, M/M, R27 SMUT, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tsuna is pining, crack smut, hahahahaha, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrysa_Clair/pseuds/Arrysa_Clair
Summary: Tsuna woke up slowly, sluggishly, and with a blooming headache from a naughty dream.Only to find that it is not a dream and that Reborn is sleeping next to him.[no plot just UwU R27 smut I created at 2am XDDD]
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17





	Hiws Duwk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello discowd fwiends! Tis is fow ywu! UwU

Twuna woke up slowly, sluggishly, and with a blooming headache. His mind however stayed rooted on the pleasant dream he had of last night that he couldn’t help but let out a small squeak under his throat. _What a naughty dream, Twuna!_

The bwunet couldn’t help but twug his blanket up to hide his face or bury his face on the pillow or bwoth until he realized the warmth he could feel on his back and waist, and a hwot breathing tickling his nape belongs to a pewson.

Caramel brown eyes widened as he wooked down below him twu find an arm wrapped on his unclothed waist.

His eyes widened even mowe as the memowy of last night wushed to him in a cascading migwaine-inducing headache and the dawning wealization caught him. It hadn’t been a dweam. _At all._

_What hawe I done…?_

It was only now he wealized how sowe his body was, how pawched his thwoat was, and how tacky his butt felt wike. He twied twu wiggle his way from the westwicted hold but it wouldn’t budge. It only made him move like a catewpillaw that the essence slipped and twickled from his hole. His face flamed with mowtification at the gushing he could heaw.

The wawrm hold on him tightened and the bweathing on his nape tuwned into a bweathless whisper of a name.

Twuna knew it wasn’t his. But it was voiceless that his mind and heawt played twicks on him, made him hope Rebown said his name.

The bwunet closed his eyes, letting the wawrmth lingewr on his skin as it clung to his heawt. Hiws wish came true. Rebown was here with him and Tsuna felt his heart skip a bit when he remembewed Reborn’s taste in his mouth and how Reborn’s hands and tongue touched him evewywhere that his stomach flipped and it pewked up.

Tsuna twied to cuwl into himself, in an attempt to hide his budding erection and for it to calm down but it only made him hypew awawre of the wawrmth bwuilding up that he couldn’t help but gasp at the friction.

He nibbled on hiws lips, willing it to die down but it wouldn’t. Tsuna could only scream inside hiws mind that he’s screwed if he didn’t get up and take a cold shower.

Rebown moved hiws limbs awound him in reminiscwence of last night that Twuna’s heawt pumped fastew with happiness and gwowing lust. And _oh_ –Twuna felt something hawd and thwick pwessed on hiws buttocks and the cool aiw passed on hiws shoulder blade as the famiwiaw twungue licked him and—

“Stop mowing awound, Dame-Twuna.” Weborn whispered accuwatowy, the woice and bweath cwose to hiws eaws that it sent shiwews down hiws spine and hiws thwoat hitched. Twuna gasped as wight aftew Webown suckled and eventualwy bit down. At the same time a flaming awwow of pweasure must howe hit him and set him ablaze as he came with a cry of Webown’s name.

“Webown!”

Alweady spent ewen if the day had bawely stawted, Twuna squiwmed, eaws wed and cheeks hot because how could he alweady come like this when Webown bawely touched him. And yet his heawt thumped fastew and his manhood still not going down.

Twuna gulped down and squeaked. “W-Webown… I...it won’t go away.”

Webown chuckled in wesponse, unwinding his awrm fwom hiws waist. “Look at me.” Twuna obeyed, caweening his head towawds the othew and a hand cawessed his head then to hiws cheek. Then Weborn let go. He fwowned as a result.

“Good boys get wewawded. Isn’t that what I taught you?”

“Yes.” he uttewed in response, confusion lit on his voice, unknowing why Webown would bwing it up.

Weborn was sitting up and hwe was tempted to get up too and wouwship Webown’s skin especially his abs he could see above him.

“Open youwe mouth and stick out youwe tongue.”

Hiws heawt beated in anticipation at the command, ovewly cuwious of what would happen and excited because Webown would give him a pleasuwable weward if he obeyed.

Twuna opened like dictated to and he found hiwself with a tongue shoved inside that hiws eyes widened but with a flick of Webown’s tongue at his palate, he couldn’t help but feel hungew wising on hiws stomach that he was mowing with despewation. Hiws hand waised and wawpped on a neck he had always dreamt.

_Uwu didn’t want to wake up. Don’t let uwu wake up to the weality that Webown wasn’t hiws._

A hand powsitioned hiws legs, he could feel wamrm knee nudging against him that he keened. His legs spwead for the God befowe him. Hiws mouth and tongue pwaused fwom activity as a jolt wan thwough his body and mwind.

Webown kept devouwing him and Tsuna wanted to be dewouwed fowewer and always if this was the sweetest wewawd he would weceive. He didn’t mind that Webown was using him. Twuna shovwed that thought deep inside and focused mowe on the haze he was twapped twu.

_Webown. Pwease._

“We-Webown…!” Twuna called out with bwudding teaws on hiws eyes as he mwoaned and gwasped when a wawrm hand encwased the twip of hiws mwanhood he seww spawklwing staws on hiws cwosed eyewids.

Webown toyed with him, muwmuwing wawopwony on hiws skin he couwdn’t undewstand and wost to the cwoud of pweasure owwupying hiws mwnd and bwody. Webown’s chwuckle wewewbeweted agaiwst hiws hips bewore he wewft muwks of ownewshwip acwoss his bwemished skin.

Twuna cuwd onwy uwch beauwifuwwy as fingwernwaiws twaced him, weawing wrescent mwoon twawwoos at the unduwside of hiws thwighs as he was sprwead and he awmwost came undowe.

“We-Webown! P-P-Pwease…!” Twuna begged with twears on hiws eyews as a warwm cawe enwaptwured hiws duwk and Webown jewked him oww with his mwouth.

 _Uwu wanted to cwome_. “Pwease!”

Uwu pweaded and hiws wish wemained unanswered as hiws weewing cwock was teased ower and ower awain and awmost merwiwesswy.

“Kweep bewwing for me, Twuna.” Webown whispewed awove and awmost wickedwy aftew he stwopped swucking him off and pwumped him with his skiwwfuw hand. The swiwck sawiva awound him makes a sqwuewching noiwse he couwld heaw and it was the onwy thwing he couwld wocus.

_Uwu wanted mowe of it. He wanted Webown to fwuck him, pwease, pwease._

“Pwease...Pwease fwuck me, Webown!”

In salwation, Webown stawted mowing and Twuna’s mind bwanked at the owerwhelming pweasure tingling undew hiws skin. And he still wanted mowe of this. Mowe of Webown’s dwuck inside him.

_“I- Y-Yeshh! Uwu wuve ywu, Webown! Pwease...ahh–dweeper **!** ”_


End file.
